


Fun in the Dark

by Ziocho



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziocho/pseuds/Ziocho
Summary: Ramsey, your adorable and hunky incubus boyfriend, takes you out on a date.





	Fun in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TallDiscoLatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDiscoLatte/gifts).



You gently woke to your shoulder being held, as if a benevolent giant’s hand was swaying you side to side while you shook off the sleep in your head. Your eyes fluttered in futile attempt to see past darkness, and you pout. This “surprise” Ramsey had in store for you was taking a while. Your legs fell asleep from sitting in his truck for what felt like a really long nap’s worth of time. The incubus let out a deep chuckle, perhaps at your cute lips impatiently sticking out.

“Don’t worry, we’re already here,” your boyfriend reassured. You could hear his Dodge Ram’s engine lowly grumbling, but it was clear that he wasn’t driving anymore. You finally feel the dark cloth over your eyes loosen and fall away. You smiled, hoping to tease Ramsey. “Aww, already took off the blindfold? I was hoping for a little more fun than that.”

“Hold on a moment,” he laughed away thoughts of impromptu fooling around, a light pink dusting his cheeks. He set the blindfold on the seat next to him, moving to turn the ignition off. “Maybe next time I take you out to the middle of nowhere, we can make love right in the deep, dark woods.”

“So that  _isn’t_  the plan for tonight?” You batted your eyelashes.

“I mean, not out here,” the demon grinned, to which you giggle. “Come on,” he ushered, opening the door on his side and stepping out from the truck.

“Alright, so what is the plan? Besides sitting in your cozy truck,” you asked, noticing the cool fog on the passenger side window and windshield. From what you could tell, it was dark and cold outside, and the truck was still somewhat warm, and bright thanks to the overhead light that turned on with the open cardoor.

“Well,  _we_  are going to leave the truck, despite how much you seem to like it,” Ramsey laughed, climbing back in to wrap his arms around your waist and pulling you out into the frosty cold. You screech as your boyfriend lifted you out of his car, but all the while laughing in amusement. He helped you down from his truck, steadying you as you straightened your legs on the rough ground underneath you. Crisp, cold, and thankfully not seeping into your shoes.

He still held your hands in his, leading you to the back of the truck where you see an assortment of thick blankets and possibly an old mattress of his. Ramsey climbed onto the ridge, looking over his shoulder with a soft smile. He pulled you up, helping you step onto the back of his ridiculously huge truck. “Do you remember the first night we went out?”

You weren’t expecting that question, but you’d never forget your first date with your cute boyfriend. “Of course. You showing up at my doorstep in a tight button-up and black jeans that clearly weren’t yours!”

  
“What–? How did you know they weren’t mine?” he asked, eyes widened.

“They were… a size too tight on you,” you blushed. “Kept me up for a good number of nights after.”

“Yeah, alright. I wanted to impress you,” Ramsey laughed. He sat on top of the mattress, gently tugging you to follow. “But do you remember the lunch? And you asked me what I wanted to do in the future?”

“And how you avoided the question?” You tugged on his hand before sitting down beside him, cuddling up beside him as he pulled covers around you both. “I gave you an answer! I wanted to go stargazing, haha! Did you even have an answer back then?”

“Yes, of course!” He flushed, embarassment spelled out on his face.

“Do you want to tell me now?”

“Soon,” he winked. Cheeky big lump.

“Fine, fine, don’t tell me,” you laughed. You scooted your rear into the cushions, pulling the blanket flush against your layered sweaters and pants. Cool air bit at your nose, making you scrunch it to keep the frost from forming on it. “Brr…. It’s cold out here.”

“Oh… Let me get that,” he spoke softly. He hopped off the side, leaving you to fend for yourself in the cold of the back of his truck. He shook his head with a smile at your dramatic survival show as he opened the driver’s side, rummaging for his solution.

You looked around, it was cold, sure, but even here you can see stars glittering above you like spilled gems on a satin sheet. Your eyes widened, the sleep cleared from your lids as you breathed in the night, brisk air filling your lungs. You felt small under the expanse of studded sky. The cool night air nipped at your nose and cheeks.

Ramsey hopped back onto the truck, rejoining your shivering self with a steel thermos. He handed it to you, and already the bottle gave away the warmth it contained within. “Here, some homebrewed coffee. Sweetened, right?”

You nodded, eagerly opening the thermos to take a quick sip of the roast. Very creamy, very sweet, just like him. You smiled, leaning onto his shoulder. Very warm, like Ramsey, you cooed in your head. You hid your face in his arm, peeking over it to soak starlight in your eyes. It may be cold tonight, but with Ramsey holding you flush against his chest and his arms castling you, you didn’t need a blanket to keep warm.

The two of you curled up under blankets, swapping stories, and fun facts about the constellations that may or may not even be true. You couldn’t care whether your zodiac was in the sky, or if you really found Orion’s Belt or just another trio of stars that shined really bright. Ramsey made you smile, just for taking you out tonight. You heard a low rumble coming from beside you. You peeked up at your beau, pecking the underside of his fuzzy chin with your nose. “Ramsey, was that you?”

“Maybe I’m a little hungry,” he said sheepishly. His arms didn’t budge from their places around you. “How about pancakes when we go back?”

“Sounds amazing,” you purred, placing a kiss on his coarse, stubbled cheek. “But so soon? Did you even find your favorite star yet?”

Ramsey tried hiding his smirk before shifting towards the other end of the truck. He turned to you before hopping off, gazing into your eyes as he coolly replied, “Already looking at the best star out here.”

 

  



End file.
